FBI
The Federal Bureau of Investigation is a law enforcement agency that operates under the Department of Justice with the main goal of protecting and defending the United States. History Vernon Masters Dottie Underwood In 1947, Vernon Masters and two FBI agents arrived at the New York Bell Company Office, the secret facility of the Strategic Scientific Reserve, to take custody of the recently captured Leviathan operative known as Dottie Underwood. Despite the protests of Chief Jack Thompson, the FBI took Underwood, and Masters even told Thompson the Bureau would be credited for capturing her.Agent Carter: 2.01: The Lady in the Lake Executive Order FBI agents led by Vernon Masters entered the Auerbach Theatrical Agency to have the planned raid of the Strategic Scientific Reserve into the Arena Club stopped; Masters submitted to Sousa an executive order to cease-and-desist, overriding his search warrant. Sousa argued with the agents to no avail.Agent Carter: 2.04: Smoke & Mirrors Kidnapping of Tony Stark The FBI was one of the agencies that approached Stark Industries, following Tony Stark's capture by the Ten Rings and escape.Iron Man Chase of Bruce Banner and S.H.I.E.L.D. to track Bruce Banner and Betty Ross]] Lieutenant General Thaddeus Ross and the Strategic Operations Command Center tracked Bruce Banner's movements hoping to capture him and weaponize the condition that transformed him into Hulk, enlisting the help of the FBI to raid houses or follow up on leads. When Banner reconnected with his former lover, Betty Ross, the FBI began monitoring her credit cards, cell phones, and various online accounts in an attempt to pinpoint their location.The Incredible Hulk Mandarin Bombings The FBI was one of the agencies that had Intel on the "Mandarin bombings".Iron Man 3 HYDRA Uprising After Black Widow exposed HYDRA by dumping all of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s files on the internet, FBI agents arrested Senator Stern as his affiliation with HYDRA was made public.Captain America: The Winter Soldier FBI agents constantly watched Maria Hill after the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. When Melinda May incapacitated the surveyors so she could talk privately with Hill, a team came and surrounded Hill just as May escaped. Hill then berated the agents for the time they took to apprehend her. Skye told Grant Ward that they were part of the FBI's most wanted as she attempted to escape from him while he was holding her in Ruthie's Skillet, awaiting for her to open Coulson's Team Hard Drive.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.20: Nothing Personal After Phil Coulson's reorganization of S.H.I.E.L.D. and his deal with Senator Christian Ward, Grant Ward was handed over to a team of heavily armed FBI agents so he could be taken to a trial. However, he managed to escape.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.06: A Fractured House Assassination of Christian Ward The FBI began to investigate the alleged murder-suicide of Massachusetts Senator Christian Ward against his mother and father. According to the news watched by Skye and Melinda May, the FBI found evidence that another person was involved.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.09: Ye Who Enter Here Arrest of Wilson Fisk ]] In 2015, former NYPD Detective Carl Hoffman, with Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson as his attorneys, testified against Wilson Fisk's criminal enterprise in exchange for nothing but freedom of guilt. Hoffman's testimony led the FBI to begin mass arrests. Among those taken into custody were Turk Barrett, corrupt NYPD officers, New York Bulletin reporter M. Caldwell, Parish Landman, Senator Randolph Cherryh and Fisk himself, accused of racketeering. The FBI convoy transporting Fisk was attacked by mercenaries that killed every federal agent and police officer, and one of the guards inside the armored truck was on his payroll, killing his partner to liberate Fisk. The FBI and the New York City Police Department conducted a search for Fisk in order to recapture him, but it was Daredevil who thwarted Fisk' escape.Daredevil: 1.13: Daredevil Chase of Lincoln Campbell The FBI was one of the U.S. agencies called for help by the ATCU to assist in their hunt for the Inhuman Lincoln Campbell.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.03: A Wanted (Inhu)man Skirmish on the Staten Island Ferry The FBI were contacted by Tony Stark to deal with the Vulture's black market dealings. They set up a sting operation on the where Herman Schultz was selling Chitauri Weapons to Mac Gargan. They were interrupted by the young vigilante Spider-Man who was tracking down Vulture's organisation himself. The FBI were attacked by the Vulture himself when he realized that they were there, who then escaped with Schultz. The FBI were able to apprehend Gargan however and sent him to the Raft.Spider-Man: Homecoming Appearances References External Links * Category:Organizations Category:United States Government Agencies